Sellaré mi destino
by DannyRed
Summary: Dios, ¿Por qué me arrebataste a mi ser amado? ¿Acaso mis suplicas nunca fueron suficientes para ti?. No lo sé, la verdad es que no sé ya en quién confiar o en qué creer. No seguiré adelante pero tampoco detendré el camino, esta vez... he decidido pagar las consecuencias. Serás testigo de lo que pase aquí y ahora. One-Shot.


**Hola, lectoras… bueno, estos últimos días he estado algo deprimida (si me conocen por Facebook y les hablo animadamente, es porque no estoy bien por dentro pero me gusta sonreir todo el tiempo) he sentido que… ya no puedo seguir escribiendo un longfic por distintos motivos emocionales y/o sentimentales. Mi corazón está confundido, a veces me siento presionada o sin ganas de escribir pero esta vez les traje un One-Shot Creek (ya me siento mareada u_U) así que… bueno… -suspiro, triste y harta- espero les guste (estoy con los animos por los suelos)**

* * *

El rubio lo seguía mirando fijamente a los ojos; conteniéndose las ganas inmensas de llorar.

—¿Q-Qué?— Sólo eso pudo murmurar, lo único que pudo haber salido de esos labios temblorosos.

—Lo que escuchaste, Tweek… Craig… murió— Le dijo su madre en un hilo de voz, queriendo llorar igualmente.

Ahora si había sentido esa gran punzada en su corazón. Sentía que las espinas comenzaban a aparecer en su interior y los martillazos… se hacían cada vez más fuertes dentro de su cabeza. ¿Ahora cómo se suponía que debía asimilar aquella devastadora noticia? Su ser amado… se había ido… para siempre. ¿Por qué Dios nunca lo quiso escuchar? ¿Acaso… sus súplicas y sollozos no fueron suficientes en esas noches de desvelo?

Sentía un dolor inmenso. Quería gritar, quería despedazar todo lo que se encontrara a su paso pero tenia que controlar sus emociones al igual que esos desesperados sentimientos. Quizá… se había equivocado de pensamiento y no le quedaba de otra más que aceptar aquella cruda realidad.

—Hijo— Esta vez decidió hablar su padre ya que era el que más fuerza representaba dentro del hogar así que no quería hacer las cosas más difíciles— Escucha, sé que en estos momentos estarás demasiado dolido y en serio comprendo tu sufrimiento pero…

—¿Por qué…?— Tweek ya había agachado su cabeza al igual que su mirada, dándole una mirada triste al suelo, la fría madera ya estaba chocando contra sus pies y las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos.

—¿Eh?— Creo que su pregunta no se había hecho del todo entendible. Ya sus padres estaban destinados a…

—¿Por qué Dios es tan malo conmigo?— Inquirió el rubio más para sí mismo que para sus padres, maldiciendo en sus adentros y sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo pero más encima… queriendo insultar al creador del universo y de la Tierra— ¿Por qué permitió que Craig muriera? ¡¿Por qué?!— Esta vez sus gritos se habían hecho desgarradores y ensordecedores, el llanto no cesaba y, por más que suplicara con frenar aquel sucio acto de debilidad, era casi inevitable.

Ya el destino de la familia estaba sellado al sufrimiento y… posiblemente… a una próxima desgracia futura. Tweek sabía perfectamente qué hacer; en su mente transcurrían una y otra vez viles escenas de crueldad y debilidad. Sus padres le habían enseñado a no mostrar debilidad frente a otras personas, con la familia era común y corriente.

Tweek ya estaba sellado a la depresión. ¿Cómo podría esperar algo ajeno a Dios, cuando estaba más que devastado? ¿Acaso quería verlo llorar? Quería cambiar de religión, ya no creer en nada más. Sólo tener la pequeña e ingenua esperanza de que su amado Craig Tucker estuviera feliz en el cielo de ahora en adelante y, aun así, que lo mantenga en su corazón por siempre.

_"Dios… ¿Estás ahí? ¿Cómo puedo creer en ti ahora?_

_¿Por qué, Dios? ¿Por qué me arrebataste a mi ser amado?_

_Él…. Era lo único que tenia en esta vida, éramos felices juntos_

_¿Acaso…. Ese tiempo de vida… no te fue suficiente?_

_He decidido hacer algo entonces"_

—Puedo… ¿Salir un momento?— Preguntó Tweekers ya ocultando su rostro con sus rubios cabellos electrizantes, devastado pero tratando de mantener la cordura de siempre. ¿Ahora cómo podía recuperar la compostura en frente de sus padres?

—¿Ahora? Pero Tweek… está lloviendo y está haciendo mucho frío ahora, al menos espera a que escampe ¿No crees?— Así es, su madre siempre ha sido demasiado sobreprotectora con su hijo aunque, por un par de segundos, pensó en la cínica idea de que su hijo quería ver por última vez la tumba de Craig.

_"Mis pensamientos son un caos al igual que estas confusas emociones y sentimientos_

_Escuchar el aullido del lobo me hace sentir extrañamente relajado_

_Algunos dicen que es el ciclo de la vida, yo no creo en eso_

_Tendré que arriesgarme… no me importa de todos modos"_

Tweek, lo único que hizo, fue encogerse de hombros y, haciendo caso omiso a los ruegos y suplicas de sus padres, salió de su hogar. Estaba ya hecho un desastre; emocionalmente. Se sentía algo mareado y sentía que se estaba precipitando demasiado a un caos seguro. Dicen que el destino no se puede sellar con nada y que no es culpa de nadie que tu ser amado muera (ciclo de la vida para algunos, para otros es… que te arrebataran tu media naranja).

Las calles de South Park, a decir verdad, estaban más frías y solitarias que nunca. Los faros todavía seguían alumbrando algunos senderos y bancas. No había mucha gente ya en la tienda de regalos. Como era de suponerse, era Navidad obviamente así que casi todo el mundo ya se había adelantado a hacer "las compras del año". Hacia un frío de cojones pero a Tweek, de todas formas, no le importaba. Realmente no le importaba absolutamente nada ya. Su nerviosismo había cesado al igual que sus ticks nerviosos en el ojo izquierdo; ya había superado esos detalles gracias a…. Craig Tucker.

Craig Tucker. El único chico que lo hizo sentirse seguro de sí mismo. Recordaba perfectamente que siempre solían ir a una de esas bancas a tomar un helado, a observar las palomas al igual que el bello y extraordinario paisaje que los rodeaba, hasta conversaban de temas inútiles y cursis pero siempre sentían que el tiempo pasaban sumamente rápido. Era como estar involucrado en una fantasía romántica sin fin.

_"Pero… ese bello ciclo… ya terminó ¿cierto?_

_Duele tanto pero a la vez me hace sentir tan completo_

_No diré los motivos de ambas cosas porque siento que pronto me hundiré_

_¿Sabes a dónde? Así es… en mi propia tumba"_

—Tranquilo, Craig… ya estaré contigo— Dicho esto, Tweek había esbozado ya una sonrisa en su rostro. Más de amargura, lástima o incluso de sufrimiento, señalaba cinismo y orgullo.

Por un par de minutos se arrepintió de no haber traído consigo ni siquiera una sombrilla o un abrigo para poder cubrirse su frágil e indefenso cuerpo y evitar, a sí mismo, un posible resfriado duradero. Pero… eso ya ni siquiera importaba, ¿Y qué si se enfermaba? Total, Dios ya había sellado su cruel destino.

Era duro de tan sólo pensarlo pero debía asimilar la situación. Dios ya no quiere estar con él y mucho menos en sus suplicas y rezos en sus solitarias y amargas noches.

Ahora era el momento perfecto de pagar aquello.

_"¿Sabes de qué tengo ganas? No te lo diré_

_Es un pequeño secreto, pero si es un sacrificio_

_Soy un humano y puedo aceptar esto_

_Pero…. No creas que aceptaré… que mi ser amado haya muerto"_

—Al fin— Susurró el rubio, manteniendo la cordura y mirando al frente, aun con esa sonrisa cínica esbozada en su rostro.

Tal y como él lo había dicho, ya estaba en ese lugar. El sitio que cualquier persona afectada por la muerte de su ser querido, pueda reconocer a simple vista y sentido común. Así es. Tweek Tweak ya se encontraba en el cementerio… mirándolo fijamente como si no hubiese un mañana; literalmente.

Su sonrisa aumento más así que decidió entrar. Aunque para algunas personas resultase extremadamente raro de que alguien esboce una sonrisa en su rostro por la muerte de su ser amado, para Tweekers era completamente diferente… y tenia sus motivos. Ahora estaba consagrado a algo que ya no tendría vuelta atrás. Su reloj digital marcaba exactamente las ocho en punto de la noche. ¿Raro, no? Casi siempre el cementerio se abriría a las doce de la noche. Curioso que… el frío ya no se haga presente en esas tumbas y lo único que se puede percibir en el ambiente es… el olor putrefacto de esas almas en penas y cuerpos fallecidos.

_"Aquí me detengo, Dios_

_Tú serás testigo de lo que suceda aquí y ahora_

_Ya no pensaré en el futuro_

_Porque tú lo has decidido"_

Llegó a la tumba de Craig. Por un par de minutos se detuvo a mirar fijamente su tumba. Quería llorar nuevamente pero ahora… necesitaba respirar más que nunca y sellar por completo su destino.

Sabia que este era un sacrificio mortal y no precisamente necesitaba llorar en frente de su ser amado que ahora estaba enterrado hasta en lo más profundo del subterráneo y mucho menos tenia la necesidad de llevarle flores porque ahora… iba a estar con él… y para siempre.

Una promesa es una promesa. Si es por amar, nunca la rompas.

—Craig, ¡Te amo!— Gritó Tweek, desesperado pero más… aliviado.

_"El secreto que te vengo a decir es…._

_Good bye, mundo"_

Sangre. Lo último que se pudo escuchar en ese cementerio fue un disparo mortal; asustando a los cuervos que se encontraban vigilando las tumbas de los fallecidos. El cuerpo putrefacto de Tweek ahora se encontraba al lado de la tumba de Craig pero aun sin perder… esa sonrisa cínica de su rostro. La sangre hizo su presencia al instante; cubriendo la gran mayoría de nieve.

_"Porque así decidiste que sellara mi destino"_

Ahora podía estar con Craig… para siempre.

_**DEAD END**_

* * *

**Bueno, seguro se preguntarán, ¿Pero qué mierda acabo de leer? O_O bueno, la verdad es que… esta es mi forma de narrar cuando me encuentro en serio enojada, triste o, en este caso, bastante deprimida. La verdad es que… no sé si les haya gustado este One-Shot o quieran asesinarme porque el final fue jodidamente triste y exclusivo para emos. En estos momentos me encuentro devastada pero más que todo, confundida.**

**PD: Si han estado leyendo "El dulce muérdago" y vieron que el último cap que subí, ha estado jodidamente corto, no me culpen a mí, culpen a mi faceta emo.**

**Bueno, la verdad es que no espero reviews o algo por el estilo, este One-Shot solo lo escribí para descargarme. Aun necesito saber manejar mi vida sentimental y personal. Bueno, nos vemos…**

_**DannyCake**_


End file.
